


【悠泰】Give me your candy

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AO带球, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【悠泰】Give me your candy

脑袋昏昏沉沉的。李泰容睁开眼，从窗帘漏出来的光已经把房间镀了一层淡金色。  
习惯性地伸手去床头柜摸索着，手臂的酸软感睡了一天不减反增，好不容易握住了手机拿到眼前，李泰容眯着眼睛盯着屏幕，直到手机的亮光暗下去，才模糊记起来早上已经请了一天假。  
手机掉进柔软的床铺里，李泰容翻了个身，旁边枕头上熟悉的味道似乎比往常还好闻一些，不自觉地往旁边的位置上挪了挪，脸埋在枕头里又赖了会床，才撑起身去厨房里找吃的。  
什么都……没有。  
李泰容叹了口气，给中本悠太发了个短信，打开柜子找了找，泡了杯咖啡，端着杯子走到沙发坐下，想打开电视机，一时又发现找不到遥控器在哪里。李泰容看了看沙发，看了看桌面，最后在沙发旁边的地上发现了遥控器的一角，正伏在扶手上试图把遥控器捞起来，手上一滑，大半杯咖啡倒在了身上。  
李泰容看着手里只剩下小半杯的咖啡和散发着咖啡热气腾腾的香气的自己，深吸一口气，起身把杯子放到了水槽里，回卧室翻了套衣服把自己放进了浴室里，顺手把衣服丢进了洗衣机里。  
温度偏高的水温把浴室蒸腾出一团团雾气，李泰容洗完澡反而觉得脑袋更加昏沉起来，脸上发烫，身体也跟着发热，躺在床上，几乎立刻就被床上残留的中本悠太的味道包围起来，下身黏糊糊的感觉越发明显，房间里信息素的味道浓郁起来。  
李泰容这才想起了什么，看了眼日期，认命地栽回床里。  
发情期到了。

最初的燥热靠着不自觉地磨蹭被子和床铺的动作还能得到缓解，但很快底裤就被不断流出的粘稠液体弄脏，手摸上去一片湿热，整个人泡在潮湿的情欲里，压抑的呻吟和喘息不能像平常一样得到恋人的回应，更加让人痛苦不堪。  
手机在耳朵边响了一声，李泰容立刻抓起手机，却不是中本悠太发过来的短信。得不到满足的欲望骚扰着李泰容的神经，急切地要求他做点什么来填补身下湿漉漉的空虚感。李泰容干脆脱掉了刚刚才穿上的裤子，握着前端抚慰自己，身体埋在床铺里，在情欲的烧灼里出了薄薄的一层汗，刘海贴在额前，黏糊糊的。  
李泰容用手勉强让自己射了一次，但是发情期的身体远远不可能靠这样就得到满足。腿间已经明显能感觉到一片潮湿，有些顺着股间流到了床上，把原本干净整洁的床单也染上了淫糜的味道。  
不行了……  
李泰容一只手抓着枕头，打开腿，另一只手往正因兴奋而不断轻微抽搐着的地方摸去，慢慢插进了一根手指，忍耐着身体因为异物的入侵感到的不适和更加热烈的渴求，一点点地打开入口，又伸进第二根手指，屈起身体，尽量让手指往更深处探索。  
浮浮沉沉中手指似乎触及到了什么隐秘，李泰容颤抖了一下，抓着枕头的手背又碰到了一个东西。  
看到那个跳蛋的一瞬间，李泰容如获大赦，完全不在乎为什么会有情趣用品被藏在这里。  
跳蛋看起来被仔细地清洗过，旁边还有平常用的润滑剂。李泰容看也没看润滑剂，拿着跳蛋夹在大腿间，先打开了最低档试了一下，腿间的皮肤被细微又接连不断的颤动惹得一阵酥软，才再小心翼翼地拿着还在震动的跳蛋顶着刚刚被开拓过的入口，深呼吸了几次，慢慢地用手指推了进去。  
李泰容没敢塞得太深，跳蛋只是浅浅地在入口附近震动着，试图用温和的手段缓解身体的饥渴。跳蛋的震动引导着身体和快感缠绵，但总是不能跨过最后的一道槛，欲望像潮水一样不断漫上来，最后把发情期的肉体淹没，连呼吸也浸泡在情欲的气息里。  
李泰容再次把手指探了进去，按揉着内里，尝试着把跳蛋往更深处塞。那个震动着的小东西更深入一分，李泰容抓着被子的手也就更用力一点，小腿的肌肉紧绷着，嘴里吐出喘息和被情欲捕获的呻吟。  
枕边的手机响了起来，李泰容几乎是在看到来点人的一瞬间就按下了接通，又因为下身的折磨趴在床上喘着气说不出话。  
“喂，泰容啊，我刚下班，你要吃什么？……泰容？”  
明明只是隔着电话听到了对方的声音，感官却仿佛被催情剂清洗了一遍。李泰容贴着手机，毫不防备自己的喘息声全都被话筒悉数录进去，传到另一边。  
“悠太……我发情期到了……快点……快点回来……”话音未落，跳蛋碾过敏感点的触电感又让李泰容忍不住低低地叫了一声。  
他已经顾不上电话那头说了什么了。他只想立刻和那个人结合，多拖一秒，煎熬就多一分，看不到被救赎的尽头的欲望几乎要让他窒息。

跳蛋的安抚多少起了作用，李泰容在刺激下又射了一次，很快便被涌上来的疲惫感包裹，迷迷糊糊地睡着了一小会，再次醒来时，隐秘处传来的酥麻感顺着脊椎爬向四肢，刚刚才平静下来的身体又躁动起来，叫嚣着要求更多的爱抚，要求那个人的味道，要求被咬着腺体，顶撞着射进生殖腔里。  
记忆里被爱抚被操弄被索取的画面浮上来，李泰容不自觉地蜷起身子，把手指插了进去，回想着在这张床上被发情时的恋人掰开腿侵犯同样被勾引得发情的身体的感受，用手指和跳蛋配合着模拟抽插的动作操弄自己，嘴里下意识地叫着悠太。下身流出的液体沾湿了手指，腿间黏糊糊一片，却还在不断地流出温热的液体，房间里的信息素浓郁得令人晕头转向。  
难耐的煎熬里，李泰容突然听见了门锁被打开的声音。身体里被刻意压抑的期待在熟悉的气味靠近的时候爆发出来，甚至几乎要让李泰容哭了出来。  
很明显房间里自己信息素的味道已经同样挑起了恋人的情欲。中本悠太一俯下身靠近过来，李泰容就立刻抱着他的肩咬上他的嘴唇，抬起腰急切地用赤裸而黏糊糊的下身蹭着他，在腰侧被那双手抚摸按揉的时候抑制不住地呻吟出声。中本悠太跨上床，膝盖跪在李泰容分开来的腿间，李泰容顺势抬起腿，勾着中本悠太的大腿，被和身体记忆密切相关的信息素包围的感觉让他安心不少，还是忍不住低声催促中本悠太快点。  
带着安抚意味的亲吻落在脸上，中本悠太的手顺着李泰容的大腿抚摸着来到股间，在入口周围按揉着，突然停了下来。  
李泰容被突然的停顿惹得心烦，抬头去看中本悠太，却正好对上他的眼神。  
“舒服吗？”  
身体里还在嗡嗡震动的跳蛋被轻轻一拉，李泰容却被刺激得猛地一颤，在中本悠太手里射了出来。在那张脸上，李泰容只读出了大事不妙几个字。  
“之前买了还没来得及试……但是这样更好，可惜，”李泰容的耳朵被中本悠太的呼吸侵扰着，耳垂被牙齿轻柔地咬着，身体随着挑逗不住地颤抖着，跳蛋不但没有被拿出去，反而被中本悠太又塞得更深，甚至加大了一档，猛烈涌来的快感几乎要让李泰容从床上弹起来，“可惜没看到你自己塞进去的样子。”  
李泰容大口喘着气，试图从快感里找回一丝理智，但还没得到喘息的空隙，中本悠太已经拉开了他的腿，借着身体里流出的液体慢慢地插了进去。  
身体对于已经结合形成了标记的伴侣的记忆，有时更像是一种本能，对方的气味，对方的拥抱，对方的入侵，都能宽慰伴随着焦虑和敏感的发情期的身体。李泰容抱着中本悠太的肩膀，顺从地让中本悠太打开双腿，圈在他的腰上，喘息着放松身体，方便中本悠太往深处顶。跳蛋在身体深处震动着，下身被缓慢而坚定地一点点撑开填满，情欲把李泰容的脑袋烧得一塌糊涂。  
由于跳蛋的阻碍，李泰容起初只是被浅浅地顶弄着，偶尔会让李泰容错觉跳蛋又被推得更深了一点，因为这些异样的刺激不住颤抖着，最后靠着中本悠太的手和亲吻顶着中本悠太的小腹射了第三次，身体失去力气瘫软下来，软绵绵的勾着中本悠太，身上被汗水和精液搞得黏糊糊的，只能听任摆布。  
李泰容先是感觉到中本悠太退了出去，接着跳蛋就被缓缓往外拉出去，还在震动的跳蛋慢慢地碾过内壁，酸麻的感觉在下身被放大，李泰容有些难受，动了动腰想尽快让跳蛋从身体里退出去。跳蛋被拉到几乎快掉出去的程度时，中本悠太的动作停了一会，李泰容不用看也能感觉到自己又有了再次兴奋起来的迹象。  
完全敞开的隐秘处被中本悠太的手指轻轻拨弄了几下，另一只手握着李泰容的大腿抬起来，一点不带停顿的熟门熟路地一插到底。李泰容被这一下捅得呼吸一滞，始作俑者还不知死活地用力抽出去又捅进来，一边呼吸粗重一边还俯下身咬着李泰容的耳朵，吹着气调笑他：“发情期真好。”  
被填满了空虚感的李泰容没有办法否认，只能更紧地抱着中本悠太，在一下下的顶撞里沉沉浮浮，把最后那一点还不肯满足的欲望勾起来，任凭它支配自己的身体和大脑，让每一处感官都在这场情事里被畅快淋漓地洗涤。  
Omega的高潮总是来得更快一些。高潮迫近的时候，李泰容正承受着中本悠太越来越用力的撞击，生殖腔的入口一点点打开，被顶弄着的感觉说不上爽快但又让人欲罢不能，张着嘴却因为太过刺激发不出任何声音。李泰容的脚抵着床，小腿几乎绷成一条直线，无暇顾及中本悠太咬着自己的锁骨和脖子的力气会不会留下痕迹，最后在生殖腔被捅开时终于颤抖着卸了力气。  
然而中本悠太还没结束。李泰容先是被抱着翻了个身趴在床上，生殖腔再次被撞进来时，后颈也被一口咬住，整个人似乎都被中本悠太笼罩住，无处可逃。身体对Alpha天生的畏惧使得李泰容瞬间绷紧了身体，中本悠太连忙安抚地亲着他，放慢了抽插的速度，直到李泰容重新放松下来，才咬着李泰容的腺体，顶进生殖腔里等待成结结束。

做完一场后，中本悠太自觉地下床收拾，李泰容躺在床上，疲惫得一动也不想动，但发情期远远不会这样就结束，最后还是找到被掉到地上的手机，多请了几天假，回头看见抱着脏衣服的头发乱糟糟的中本悠太，想起来两个人的晚饭。  
中本悠太似乎直到这时候才恍然大悟，“那会还没买，就听你说发情就直接回来了。”  
“现在先叫点吃的吧。”李泰容转了个身盖上被子，“晚上还有得做。”

—Fin—


End file.
